Little Paige and What If
by yello13
Summary: Piper and Paige don't get along but, that's nothing new. In a pursuit of fully emotionally reconnecting the Charmed ones the Elders send Piper on a mission to get to know Paige. In a very awkward way. Meet little Paige. Read Reveiw please
1. The Mediator

**A/N this takes place when Paige first moved in with her sisters.**

"Paige!" Piper said to the frightened sister as she stood frozen while Piper and Phoebe were fighting off two demons. Piper just blew up the demon on her but was waiting for Phoebe to move away from the demon so she could get a good shot. After sending a roundhouse kick to a not so pleasant spot, Phoebe was able to get away from him. Piper immediately blew him up, sending a green liquid all around the room.

"Great, now I have to clean that up!" Piper yelled at the still frozen sister.

"Piper loosen up. It is not like we don't end up cleaning up the house anyway. I mean with all these demon attacks.." Phoebe tried to mediate but every word that she said came into Piper's left ear and ran out the other.

"Really Paige what was that?"

"I-I I kn.."Paige stuttered

"SO did you just decide that you were going to sit there and watch us die?" Piper said looking as though she were going to hit Paige.  
>"You're over exaggerating Piper."Phoebe said while picking up some glass that came from a broken vase. Honestly she didn't even know why they bought such fragile things when in the end they always end up being broken. Neither did she understand why her sister was so pissed, even though her almost dying and, demon attacks happen often. More then likely they usually have encounters and they usually have a bit of a mess to clean up. Most off all, she really didn't understand why her sister was being such a hardheaded bitch. Prue wouldn't had excepted this. Piper was the mediator, she was the kind one. Making her stuck to play the part of being the mediator of two strangers one of them being the one she has have known her whole life and the other one literally a stranger. Prue wouldn't had.. was the three words that ran through Phoebe's head as she watched the seen. Then again Prue couldn't, she was dead.<p>

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?" Piper pronounced slowly yet loudly

"Yes..But" Paige said finally stepping back into reality.  
>"But what Miss Hesitate in the face of death?"<p>

"Piper" Phoebe yelled sternly and angrily to get her attention but, she didn't even flinch at her tone of voice.

" I know him he was my friend, he was my _Lover._"Paige said finally reveling what she had been trying to say the past couple of minutes.

"And?"The clock shattered. Clearly from Piper's anger and maybe, just maybe, Paige's dissapointment.

" I'm leaving." Phoebe said in an for your F-Y-I tone as she stomped upstairs. She was always the baby, The one who fought with the oldest. Now as the middle child she had to be the mediator, and that task, Well kicking demon butt would be easier.

**A/n This is my first chapter. I know it is short but, the more reviews I get the longer they get and the longer they are. I also will be holding competitions like guess "who I am" and "who said this games " Once we get more into this story. I will update my stories later and for this week I am on spring break I probably will be writing and updating all week so keep an eye out. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Who are you?

"Uh...Prue wouldn't had let this happen, she would have helped us but, No you stand there and watch." Piper said to Paige while Paige just stood there taking the verbal beating. At the corner of her eyes Paige could see the blue bright lights floating down, that signified that a White-lighter was coming.

"Piper that is enough." A man in a white robe said.

"Who the hell are..."Piper said turning around but, stopping when she realized who it was. "What do you want Axle?"

"You and your sisters need to connect. You already know you are the strongest when you have a strong bond. Now you guys are vulnerable and if you don't fix that, we will have to take certain processions."

"Like what?" Piper asked angrily

"We could permanently take away your magic and send it unto another group of sisters, that are more qualified."

"More qualified, What? You are threatening to take something from us, that we didn't even want in the first place, something that has caused us to loose are loved ones, _my sister_!"Piper yelled as her anger began to rise again.

"Well if you feel that way we can erase your memory now and I could just tell Leo his wife doesn't require him anymore and, he can stay up there."

"You wouldn't." Piper said.

"Well Leo came with magic he'll leave with magic. That wouldn't bother me." Axle said nonchalantly.

"Alright, Alright what do you want?"

"We are going to show you how to take care of Paige and allow Paige to get the chance to know you and, trust you." he said while pointing to the noncomprehending woman.

"Excuse me." Piper and Paige said in unison.

"When?" Paige asked

"Now."

The room altered from the night scenery to a manor with light coming from the sun room and the sound of children playing outside. Piper went to the closest mirror to check her face. She looked exactly the same. She heard light steps coming from behind her and she turned around. She saw a small chubby 2 year old girl. She was wearing a yellow dress that said 'Mommy is my sunshine.' with some black tights.

"Paige?" Piper questioned.

"Yes,Who are you?"

"Stay right here honey. Phoebe!"Piper called urgently.

"Yes Piper what is it?" Phoebe called while walking down the steps with her regular body and the clothes she was wearing earlier.

"um."

"Who is she?" Phoebe asked pointing to little Paige

"Paige."

"No" Phoebe said.

"Yes."

"I want to go home." Paige said sadly.

"You are home."

Paige did something Piper hadn't known her enough to see, she bust into tears.

**A/N thanks for the reviews I am very grateful. This one is short but that's because I am just rising into the problem and all that stuff. I will probably update again today so look out. If you haven't noticed it changed the summary. Also I will be making a story when all four sisters are younger, just not this story. This is my first game of guess 'who I am' so answer in the review box. I hope you get the answer. Hope you guys are all satisfied.**

_**Who am I **_

_**I'm deeply in love with someone**_

_**someone who I hold dear**_

_**even though is love is forbidden **_

_**With her here I hold no fear**_

_**I fight against my own conscience**_

_**I fight to keep my love**_

_**All that I really know**_

_**Is in the end there will be spilled blood.**_


	3. Inch by Inch

**A/N Because I got a lot of good reviews you guys inspired me to write a long chapter. I really appreciate you guy's reviews they mean a lot. So as I promised, **_**I think, **_**here goes a long chapter. d**_**md**_**was the winner of my contest so in a review give me a name for a character to put in the story dmd. Cole was the answer to my game 'Guess who I am'. I will give rewards to the first person to answer the question to my game so please participate. Thanks. Please keep on reviewing and, I hope you guys are all satisfied. **

"Sh sh honey your OK. Calm down." Piper tried. Paige just wouldn't stop crying, she was too upset. Piper always had a sweet spot for children but she just couldn't seem to calm her down. "Phoebe your turn."

"Alright." She picked Paige up which Paige tried to reject by kicking and screaming but, Phoebe held strong. Once she had her secure in her arms, she put Paige's head on her shoulder. Then she started walking around the room while gently rocking her. "Your OK, I got you, your OK. That's right Sh, Sh."Finally Paige calmed down. Phoebe was going to put Paige down but, the moment she tried to Paige tightened her grip on her shirt and started whining again."Baby girl I can't hold you all day."

"Please." She looked at Piper who, kinda looked jealous.

"How about I take you to the park huh?"

"Yay!" Paige said while letting go of Phoebe's neck.

"OK I'll take you out right after I talk to Piper. K k?"

"K k!" she said running into the sun-room.

"Stop running." Phoebe then looked at Piper with a questioning look. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, the Elders did this."

"But why?"

Piper looked away from her sister before giving her an answer. "The Elders wanted me to connect with Paige so they turned Paige little so she could learn to trust me."  
>"Smart, And?"Phoebe asked with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"So I could be a better big sister. Like I haven't been doing that for the past 27 years." she scoffed

"Well I will take her to the park, but when I get back, it is your turn."

"Alright"

"Paigey come on." A happy Paige came tumbling in from the sun room. Once she tripped and fell but she got right back up and ran into Phoebe's arms.

"To the park" Paige said in a superhero voice.

"Yes to the Park."

At the park Phoebe became restless as she watched her sister play by herself. She avoided all the other children. She stayed content by playing by herself and drawing endless circles in the sandbox. She looked so sad, so quiet yet, she was so happy. _She is so antisocial_ Phoebe thought.

"She's a loner too huh?"Phoebe turned to her side on the bench she was sitting on to see a handsome man about her age. If she weren't dating Cole he would have been a very, very, very, delicious treat.

"Yes she is. My name is Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell."she said holding out her hand.

"Yeah mine is too. I am Brad Archetti."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"That's my little sister there in the sandbox." Phoebe said while pointing.

"Mine is on the slide, you know, the one by himself." He said sadly.

"Has he always been like that?"

"No, it started after his mother died."

"Oh I am so sorry, I know how it feels to grow up without a mother so, mine died when I was two so my condolences."

"Nah it's OK, I mean it's hard but we do OK. I hope you don't mind me asking but, didn't you say that is your sister?"

"She is, she's my half sister" Which was totally telling the truth, because she is.

"Do you want to meet him."

"Who"

"Parker"

"Sure, maybe I can help Paige meet a friend."

"Parker, come here boy!" Brad called.

"Paige, come here sweetheart." Phoebe copied.

Paige slowly walked to Phoebe while a dirty blonde-headed boy came to his father. His hair was flippable but, not to long that it reached his shoulders, or made him look girly. He was wearing a pair of Khakis and a Polo shirt. He had cold, blunt, mysterious eyes that you didn't usually see in a child. Paige hid behind Phoebe's leg as she could sense something Phoebe could not. She could sense d_anger, anger and sadness._ The boy was hiding something, and it scared her.

"Paige this is Parker and his dad Brad. Say hi."

"Hi" she said softly while peeking around Phoebe's leg.

"Parker, this is Paige and her big sister Phoebe." He said as he watched Phoebe trying to entangle Paige from her leg.

"Well don't you guys want to..."

_-I am a survivor –___Was the ring-tone that came from her phone and interrupted the conversation.

"Um, Yes. I'll be on my way" Phoebe answered to her newly acquainted boss Elise. " I have to go. Maybe we could meet here tomorrow say 2 o'clockish." She said already walking to the car.

"OK."

"Bye, Brad bye Parker." Phoebe yelled.

"Ba-Bye" Parker responded.

Cute and innocent his father mouthed. Cute and innocent.

**Back at Halliwell Manor**

"Piper your turn!" Phoebe said while carrying Paige in her arms to the kitchen where Piper was.

"What, hey, What about a hello for god's sake?" Piper said but Phoebe was in too much of a rush. "Why in such a rush Pheebs?"

"Elise wants me at the office in 30 minutes, so you are going to have to take care of Paige."

"What? You can't leave me with her."

"Yeah I can and your going to have to deal with it because, the only way your going to get adult Paige back is, if you connect with little Paige."

Piper felt like saying that she didn't want either one. She wanted Prue. She wanted her big sister back. The one that supported her and cared for her for the past 30 years of her life. She didn't want to be the oldest, the one who had to think through everything. She didn't want to have to be the strongest. She just didn't. She'd rather be the mediator then the hell maker. There was no point in getting close to Paige, why should she? Why should she open up her heart only for it be ripped apart again from the pressure. She didn't understand. She didn't understand why the Elder's wanted them to hurt so much. To have to lose everyone they loved to magic. Paige didn't need to be here. She would only end up getting hurt. She didn't want Paige, she needed her rock, she needed Prue. That's why she couldn't bare to even look or talk to Paige. Everything she did reminded her of Prue. Her stubbornness, her determination, everything. Yet she wasn't Prue and yet she couldn't stop comparing her to _Prue._

"But Pheebs.."

"No buts Piper." Phoebe said while giving Paige to Piper. Paige immediately began to cry.

"Honey I will be back later." Phoebe said running to the door trying to avoid seeing those tears, only for Paige to orb in front of her.

"No, I want to stay with you." She said with crossed arms.

"But you can't" Phoebe replied while picking her up and putting her to the side.

"Please, Please, Please" she said with the cutest pouty face ever. Phoebe had to look away so she wouldn't crack..

"Paige if you be good when I come home I will take you out for ice cream." Phoebe tried to bribe.

Paige looked to the side thinking.

"NO" she said stubbornly as she looked up at Phoebe with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that face, I created that face." Phoebe looked at the clock and noticed that if she didn't leave in the next couple of minutes, she would be late. She kissed Paige on the forehead before exiting out of the house.

"I'll be back later, love ya." And she left as she saw the tears started coming out of Paige's eyes which made her feel incredibly guilty.

"Bye" she whispered.

"So Nap time" Piper said.

After endless minutes of staring at the boring wall, Paige decided she was going to tell Piper, just how she felt. She orbed behind Piper, surprising the hell out of her and almost making her drop her glass of water.

"I'm hungry and I want Phoebe."

" Well I can feed you but I can't get Phoebe."

About 10 minute Piper had a ham and cheese sandwich a glass of grape juice and half of a cut up apple with some yogurt as dip.

She set the plate in front of Paige, who looked at it like it was a dead person. She pushed the plate away.

"No, Phoebe first."

"No is your favorite word isn't it?"

"Yup"

"How about I get you someone better?"

"OK."

"Follow me."

Piper went up to the attic got the candles and the cauldron prepared the potion and said the spell.  
>"Powers of the witches' rise<p>

Course unseen across the skies.  
>Come to us, we call you near.<br>Come to us and settle here.  
>Blood to blood, I summon thee.<br>Blood to blood, return to me."

Bright white lights came down reveling Patty.

"Hey girls" Patty said while picking up little Paige. " Hey pretty girl. How are you doing?"

"Good."

Piper felt another tinge of hurt as she watched her mother and baby sister connect automatically. It seemed as though Paige felt comfortable with everyone except her, which she could say the same about when she was around her. It still hurt though. Even little Paige didn't like her.

"What is it Piper?" Patty asked while making bubbly faces at Paige who was giggling.

"Can't your daughter call you down to say hi?"

Patty gave her one of those looks that told you, _You know better than that_.

"OK the Elders have turned Paige little and we can't turn her back until I connect with her, which is something I don't want to do. Paige doesn't like me Leo can't be here to help me and, my whole life is falling apart."

Patty put Paige down and looked her broken daughter straight in the eye.

"I've taught you everything happens for a reason so knowing that all you have to do is open your heart, trust your instincts and, let her in."

"That doesn't..."

"Bye girls." she said while disappearing, causing Paige to orb out of the room.

Piper searched for Paige but, could not find her. She finally decided to call Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe I lost Paige and I don't know where she is." Piper said with her voice full of panic.

" I know because she is here and crying."

"Oh"

"I'm not surprised."

Phoebe was rocking Paige back in forth while thinking. Piper was falling apart and she and Paige were falling together. All her life she never thought about how it felt to be the middle sister. Now she knew how it felt, and honestly it didn't feel so good. Actually it felt like Hell. You were stuck between choosing sides of who is right and who is wrong. In this situation there isn't one wrong or one right they are both right and wrong. She couldn't understand why Piper didn't realize she was hurting just as much as she was,but she still let Paige in. Paige was keeping her steady, keeping her busy. Paige was saving her from waddling in her sorrows. Maybe just maybe if Piper let her in she could move on, even if it was just inch by inch.

**A/N this is my first game of 'Who said This'**

"_You're a monkey. Okay. You're a monkey. Ooh, you're an angry monkey. You're pissed, you're... PMS monkey?"_

Blood to blood, I summon thee.  
>Blood to blood, return to me.<p> 


	4. Jealousy and Lullabies

**Hello fellow writers and readers! First of the winners of my game are** **The Forlorn Kumquat**** and **BekaRoo**. The first winner, ****The Forlorn Kumquat****, get's to pick someone for Paige to meet. Think hard. **BekaRoo **because you explained the quote in detail you get to pick a punishment for Paige. Anything other than spanking. I have a poll on my profile so check it out.**

"Paigey calm down your going to get me in trouble."Phoebe tried patiently to get Paige to calm down, but nothing worked. She really didn't want Elise to come in but like the Halliwell's luck Elise came busting into her office,with a surprised expression on her face when she saw Paige.

"Not to be rude but, uh Who is that?"Elise asked with her head to the side and her eyebrows in a questioning stare.

"You know Elise I just finished this letter and it is talking about..."

"Phoebe, who is that?" Elise said while stepping forward

"She is my.."

"Because she is gorgeous! When did she get here? I certainly didn't see her come in with you."

"Daughter."Phoebe said while giving Elise Paige to pick up. Yeah she is my daughter Phoebe thought. With this luck I might just be able to get off early. Might as well get use this to my advantage right? Or is that wrong? Hm well I do have a date with Cole today maybe I could...

"Phoebe, She's hot" Elise said still attempting to calm Paige down. Which she was failing.

"Excuse me"Phoebe said with wide eyes.

"I mean she is hot, really hot, as in she has a high fever."

"Oh Paigey." Phoebe said while taking Paige from Elise's arms and feeling her head. Paige was still whining but was now quieted slightly by the thumb in her mouth.

"Phoebe, how about you go home and take care of your daughter and you can just email me the column?"

"You.. You would do that?"

"Sure I have a son and I know one thing. Your child comes first, so go, go,shew." Elise said while gesturing for her to leave.

"Bye and Thank you" She said while giving Elise a quick hug. " Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."

**Back at the Halliwell manor**

"Paige, sh, sh" Phoebe was rummaging through drawers and dressers looking for a thermometer. Finally she found it and placed it in her ear. She looked at it. 103.4 " Oh honey, let's go upstairs and lay down."

As Phoebe was walking up the stairs she couldn't help but think. What am I going to do? IF I go to the hospital which, is really not an option but I do, something could go wrong. Leo can't heal her because, its demonic and, I really don't know what to do. "Maybe she just needs rest." She said while laying Paige down covering her up and, putting a wet rag on her forhead.

Now Phoebe lay on her bed while stroking Paige's hair. She watched as Paige's teary eyes finally closed symbolizing that she was asleep. Soon Phoebe's eyes followed as she held the small ball of a child tight in her arms. "Were OK."

**Downstairs of the Halliwell Manor.**

"Leo, do you not remember the burnt baby doll that cost 200 dollars for damage" Piper said while strutting into the sun room with Leo following behind.

"Paige is not a doll. Plus the baby was plastic and non-magical Paige has powers. She also has Phoebe to take care of her, and you." he said while wrapping his arms around Pipers waist.

"Leo she doesn't even like me. Phoebe is her favorite."

"Kids don't have favorites their neutral." Leo said also being the optimist.

"but.."

"Piper" He said in a warning voice.

"OK I will try but, right after I make dinner." she said while walking into the kitchen, where she found Cole.

"Where is Phoebe?"Cole asked

"I saw her car in the driveway so, she must be upstairs." Piper was busy taking ingredients out of the fridge.

"OK I didn't noticed." he said while exiting the kitchen.

Cole marched upstairs and open Phoebe's old bedroom door hoping to look for another pair of shoes, that he might have left here after he and Phoebe moved to there penthouse, since his current pair of shoes was covered in mud. Instead he walked in to see Phoebe's arms wrapped around the little girl as if trying to protect her from the whole world. Even though Phoebe was sleep she was still stroking her hair unconsciously. Paige on the other hand was having a small fitful sleep as she had small shivers and coughs. Cole almost instinctively went to the bed and tried to pick Paige up, but as soon as he tried, Phoebe tightened her grip on Paige, and woke up. Phoebe was about to attack but when her eyes finally cleared from the sleepy fog, that always came after a nap she stopped and loosen her grip.

"Cole, what are you doing?"

"I was just coming up here to see if I left any shoes here since mine are, well dirty." He said while showing her the shoes in his hands. "What are you doing here and who is that?"

"Well Paige has a fever and since no one was home I decided I would just lay down with Paige till Piper gets back."

"Wait did you just say Paige?" Cole said while he froze and stopped looking around the room for the some shoes.

"Yes Cole, it's a long story and I will explain later. Plus Cole it has been a very busy day and I just ended up sleeping over here."

"We have a bed at the penthouse, you know."

"Cole, I just didn't.." Phoebe couldn't finish her sentence because Paige broke out in a fit. Her tears started to fall not long after her stampede of coughs started. She was sneezing constantly which caused her to be orbing in and out constantly. Finally she stopped with her breathing still shallow and frantic. Phoebe already had her in her arms and was rocking her back and forth. Cole on the other hand was fetching some water. In a minute he was back and Phoebe was holding up water to the exhausted girls mouth. Paige was shivering in Phoebe's arms. What was worse was she was afraid.

"Piper!" Phoebe said as Paige buried her face in her shirt as she cried. " You're OK" She started stroking her hair and as she tried to calm her down, she began to sing.

"Sleep, baby, sleep,  
>Thy papa guards the sheep;<br>Thy mama shakes the dreamland tree  
>And from it fall sweet dreams for thee,<br>Sleep, baby, sleep,

Sleep, baby, sleep,  
>Our cottage vale is deep;<br>The little lamb is on the green,  
>With woolly fleece so soft and clean,<br>Sleep, baby, sleep,

Sleep, baby, sleep,  
>Down where the woodbines creep;<br>Be always like the lamb so mild,  
>A kind and sweet and gentle child,<br>Sleep, baby, sleep,"

Phoebe laid her head on little Paige's shoulder.

Piper who had watched the whole scene was amazed at her sisters mothering instincts. She saw Phoebe's head pop up and spot her. At that moment Phoebe mouthed "Grams" and immediately Piper understood. To the book she would go but, that didn't keep the jealousy she was feeling from raging in her heart. Who says kids don't have favorites? Paige surely does.

**A/N Thanks for all you guys reviews. It is true the more reviews I get the faster I update but I haven't been feeling so well so here you go. The prize is if you answer these 6 questions first and correctly is (a) you will be able to write a small chapter that is no more that 500 words that is a sweet moment and has no drama in it. The person who gets every question right including the 'guess who I am' will be able to co-write 2 chapters. You have till 8:30 pm to try and win. At 9:00pm April 12 the winner will be announced YOU MUST BE LOGGED IN YOUR ACCOUNT TO PLAY THIS GAME! The quote is:**

Quote 1: " Do I look like a ma'am to you? I was just at Magic School taking Wyatt to the nursery, he's fine I might add, when a student bumped into me and said excuse me."

Quote 2 : " A kid with manners? Alert the authorities."

Quote 3: " You didn't let me finish. He said excuse me ma'am. Do I look like a ma'am!"

Questions

#1. What season did this come from?

#2. What episode is this? (Name and number)

#3. Who said Quote number 1 and 3?

#4. Who said quote number 2?

#5. What episode comes after this episode?

#6. What is the plot of this episode?

Who am I

I am foolish

I am young

I am not the blessed one

I came for a purpose

in the end I didn't desert it

I came from the unknown

to save someones soul

my identity must be kept

because I can not tell them yet

but if I could wish it so

I would wish my mother know


	5. A Natural

**A/N the winner of the contest for prize (a) is **Eillibsniknej. Eillibsniknej Wrote this chapter so review please. No one won the second prize so the answer to the question were as Eillibsniknej posted was:

_**1: season 7**_

_**2:charrrmed!**_

_**3:Paige**_

_**4:Piper**_

_**5:Styx feet under**_

_**6:a band of pirates come to San Francisco to a golden chalice and turn on the fountain of youth so the captain can drink from it and be young again after a witch cursed him. He cuts Paige with a cursed athame so Piper and Phoebe steal a chalice and are caught by Brody, Sheridan and Daryl. brody shoots Sheridan with a tranquilizer dart to stop her exposing magic. with a speech from Phoebe all the pirates turn on the captain and the first mate stabs him with a sword causing all the pirates to disappear. Leslie sets up a win a date with phoebe contest and wins it before he even tells phoebe about it. Phoebe and Leslie kiss at the end of the episode. This episode is also the first ever episode where Piper tells Paige she loves her on screen (even though it is said sarcastically its still nice) **_

**_A/N _the answer to the game ' guess who I am' was Chris.**

"Cole, would you take Paige? I have to go to the bathroom," Phoebe spoke while gently handing the sleeping child to Cole.  
>"But what if she wakes up?" Cole asked while awkwardly taking Paige and sitting on the bed.<br>"I'm sure you'll think of something." Phoebe said as she walked out of the room.  
>As if on cue, Paige's eyes flickered open.<br>"Where's Phoebe?"  
>"She just went to the bathroom she will be right back." Cole answered as he looked down at the little Paige resting on his lap.<br>"'Kay," Paige whispered as she snuggled even closer to Cole and easily fell back to sleep.  
>This surprised Cole. He and Paige had never really been close. In fact, he was sure that she didn't even trust him because of the demon that he used to be. Yet here she was. Cuddling up close to him with her thumb in mouth and resting on his lap. He thought she would start screaming and crying once she saw that it was him. Cole just shook his head, completely confused by the weird situation that he currently found himself in.<br>"Hey I'm back." Phoebe announced quietly as she walked back into her bedroom to see Cole and Paige exactly how she had left them.  
>"Did she wake up at all?"<br>"Yea actually, she did." Cole said while handing Paige back to Phoebe.  
>"Really?" Phoebe asked confused. "And she didn't start struggling or crying or anything?"<br>"Nope," Cole said proudly. "Just asked where you were and then fell straight back to sleep."  
>"Wow. Normally when anyone else picks her up she gets hysterical."<br>"Well, what can I say? I'm a natural." Cole said smugly with a huge smile on his face.

Phoebe began kissing Cole. It was settle but I became passionate, it was until Paige started to squirm that they stopped.

"You truly are a natural Cole Turner."


	6. Translating Instincts for Guilt

"Mandrake root." Penny called to Piper who was giving Penny the ingredients for the potion.

"Why do we need mandrake root?" Piper said while tossing it into the potion.

"It clears out mucus. Piper dear pass me the ginger." Piper passed Patty the ginger and watched As Penny put it in the pot.

"Finished, now we just to let it cool."

"OK." Piper said. She was trying really hard to be happy and lovely but, she was having a really hard time acting that way. She wasn't feeling at all happy and lovely, actually she was feeling the exact opposite. She didn't understand why Paige couldn't stand her. Of course she hadn't been trying that much to connect with Paige but, she didn't think that she was that bad. The second thing that was getting on her nerves was that her kitchen, her sanctuary, was a mess. The final thing that was bothering her was those damn Elders questioning her power to be a good big sister. She has been a big sister for 27 years. Twenty-seven years listening and caring about her sisters. Twenty-seven years of playing around, having fun, and keeping her sister's spirits high. Twenty-seven years of caring for her sisters, when they were sick, when they were depressed, not to mention splitting up the many quarrels that Phoebe and Prue had almost every day. Then they had the nerve to take her sister away and expect them to go on with there destiny, without Prue. Without her rock by her side and, they act like it is OK but, it's not. Now she has to take on a whole different role, the oldest. Not just the oldest but, the protector. She had to hold two people's life in their hands one of them who is the equivalent of a stranger and, she was pissed. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Grams calling her.

"Darling, what is on your mind?"

"It's just that I-I don't know what to do it is like my life is falling apart. I can't be the big sister I can't be the strongest and, I can't keep living like this. It was always Prue's job to do this and I miss her." Piper said as she felt the tears start running down there cheeks. She quickly wiped them away when she heard her husband calling her name.

"Piper come here." Leo called again. Piper came running into the living room to see Leo and another woman who she predicted was his charge. She was a ginger with blue eyes and bright tanned skin.

"Hi how are you?" Piper asked

" Bad, Piper this is Avery Romero and she doesn't speak English, she speaks Italian." Leo answered for her

"So how do you communicate?"

"That is why I am here. I was hoping you might be able to make a potion or cast a spell."

"Leo it has been a very busy day can't you ask Phoebe to.."  
>"Ask me what?" Phoebe said while holding a awake unhappy cranky Paige in her arms.<p>

"Can you write a translating spell or make a potion for Avery."

"Avery." She said calling her name while walking closer to her.

"ciao ho bisogno del vostro aiuto qualcuno può aiutarmi?

" See I have no idea what that means." Piper said.

"She said hi I need your help can someone help me?" Paige recited. This surprised everyone in the room.

"You speak Italian honey?"Piper asked

"Yup" Paige said groggily

"Well Paige I need you to ask her what does she need help with. Please" Piper said.

"No" Paige said stubbornly which kinda made Piper mad for Paige refusing her when she asked in such a nice way.

"Paige please." Phoebe said kindly but in a warning voice.

"But I tired." She said in the cutest voice ever. Phoebe was actually getting tired herself and just wanted to give Paige her medicine so she could go to sleep herself. Of course that would be hard seeing as she and Paige were almost inseparable as even Cole- the natural couldn't hold her too long before she started whining again and, Once the tears started Phoebe couldn't help but run back to her and smother and spoil her all over again. Her coughs and sneezes weren't as frequent but it still worried her which is why she and Cole were probably going to take her to the penthouse with them.

"Please Hon, when you get done and take your medicine we can start getting you ready for bed."

"OK" she said softly. "che cosa hai bisogno di aiuto?"

"Il demone che ha ucciso mio marito, è tornato" Avery said with wet eyes. Phoebe saw Paige cringe as she heard the woman speak.

"Paige what did she say."

"The d-demon that killed took her husband, is back."Paige said sadly as apparently she knew what killed meant.

"OK that is enough translating." Phoebe said while walking to Avery to confort her. She touched her hand to confort her but it, pulled her into a preminission.

_( Preminission)_

It was dark and Avery was in a alley. Suddenly a man a little boy came out from a corner. The man held athame but the boy held nothing.

"Boy go!" The man yelled and the boy threw a fire ball at Avery while the man at the same time drew the athame into her heart.

"Good boy."

( _Preminnision over)_

She opened her eyes to see Paige screaming and crying in her arms.

"You saw didn't you?" Phoebe asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes"

"Phoebe how?" Leo asked

"Grams how?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know darling." Penny said.

Phoebe started back up the stairs hurriedly.

"Pheebs, Phoebe where are you going."Piper asked

" To calm her down!" Phoebe snapped as she felt incredibly guilty for accidentally having Paige watch the premonition that not only made her scared but made Paige scared.

She once again was in her old room. The room she missed desperately. Now she was trying to get Paige to calm down. After a couple minutes of nonstop crying she decided to use the same method of calming Paige down as earlier. Singing.

" Oh Missy

Lullaby and goodnight

Oh Missy

don't be afraid I'll hold you tight

and as you go to sleep I pray your dreams will all be sweet

here goes your lullaby goodnight

Oh Missy

you are your my wonderful delight

Oh Honey

let the angels be by your side

And as you go to sleep I pray your dreams will all be sweet

here goes your lullaby goodnight

Oh Missy

go ahead and close your eyes

Oh Honey

there is no need to cry

I'll keep you nice and warm I'll protect you with my arms

Here goes your lullaby goodnight

And as you go to sleep I pray your dreams will all be sweet

here goes your lullaby Goodnight."

Phoebe saw that Paige was now asleep but now she was feeling even more guilty. What if that premonition haunted her dreams she knew most of her premonitions haunted her. It really wasn't a good feeling.

"Darling when are you going to have children?" Penny asked her granddaughter as she entered the room.

"I would love to have children it's just that we have responsibilities and a lot of these responsibilities are dangerous. If anything happens to them because of this my heart would break. Plus i wouldn't know what to do."

"Phoebe what did you just do?" grams asked smugly

"I just told you why I can't have any children."

"I mean the other thing."

"Oh, I just got Paige to go to sleep."

"Now how did you do that?"

"I sang to her."

"And do you want to know why that worked?"

"Well grams i like to think i am a good a singer you know and since mom.." Phoebe said while turning towards Grams who was now sitting beside her.

"It was a spell."

"Excuse me."

"Well, Honey most nursery rhymes were created by witches. Well, why do you think they rhyme?"

"Wait You use to sing nursery rhymes to us all the time." Phoebe said then stopped to think." You put a spell on us?"

" I had three girls to take care of and at times I was tired."

"Isn't that personal gain." Phoebe asked amazed at the little bit of history she just learned.

"Would you rather have a cranky bitchy witch?"

"OK I understand."

"Well the potion is done so I just came up here to say bye my darling." Grams said while giving Phoebe a hug.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Well I have missed a couple hours gossip and around this time all the juicy gossip..." Penny rambled

"Bye Grams."

"Bye"Phoebe said as she saw the white lights float up and disappear.

"Hm well I know what to do if I do have kids"Phoebe said while kissing Paige's forehead. "Lullaby and goodnight."

**A/N Review please. How do you like my original lullaby? If you speak or write Fluent Italian tell me if I spelled those things right.**


	7. The Demon List

**A/N Hey Guys long time no read. Anyhow I am back. The plot is really developing now. This chapter is still fluffy but the story should be getting more intense as the story unravels. Thanks for all my reviews and those who are still with me. I sincerely apologize for the long wait. Ok and I like to believe that Paige would have had a magical shield when she was little. Because I mean Phoebe had powers from the womb who said Paige didn't and I mean they must have some protective power like the Manticore baby. So here you go read on.**

Last night had been a restless night; it was filled with Paige's screams which only Leo could calm and after Phoebe left there was no one to talk to. Leo had escorted Avery back 'up there' and that left her nothing to do but think. And the Elders know where her thinking led to; it led her to being depressed. But today was a new day and she would try to make it as normal as possible.

"Leo!" Piper called from the kitchen. She had freed him of discussion while she was cooking breakfast for him and Paige. "Leo" she called again knowing he would have let her know if he was leaving.

She walked into the sun room impatiently but stopped head short of the scene. There was Leo, crouching down behind the chair continuously pulling his head out calling. "Where is little Paige, where is she?" Leo said knowing Paige was on the other side of the chair.

Piper acknowledged that Leo had gotten her dress seeming as she was now wearing, a pair of blue jeans with a pink and yellow shirt, that had a big flower in the middle of it saying _'I grow everyday'_.

"She not here" Paige replied back looking over the chair but, when realizing he was on the other side ducked back down.

"Oh well, I guess I will have to look somewhere else." He said playing along. Then he disappeared in his angelic, blue lights reappearing behind her. He picked her up and started tickling her. "I think I found her" he was swinging her up in the air making her giggle loudly. When he looked over at Piper he stopped short. "You have to admit she's adorable."

"Yeah I look adorable." She chimed in with an adorable 100wat smile.

"Well, Miss adorable it's time to eat." Piper said.

"OK, I want to get down." He let her down and followed her into the kitchen.

Piper heard the doorbell ring, and went to go get it. When she answered the door she immediately stepped back. It was that demon. The one they vanquished yesterday. He was Paige's lover.

He had curly black hair, that wasn't as dirty as it was yesterday and hazel brown eyes. His skin was lightly tanned. He was crested with a six-pack and muscular arms but instead of coming off as scary he seemed…kind.

Piper of course couldn't freeze him in the doorway; someone would see. She instead backed up a little to let him in.

"Leo" she yelled urgently as she put her hands up to freeze him. He didn't freeze though and he took a step closer when he realized what she tried to do. "You didn't freeze. Why didn't you freeze?" she asked, surprised and full of panic. Especially since she realized her sister was nowhere near.

"Listen" he started but Piper only backed away more until she ran into Leo.

"Go get Phoebe." She commanded, already preparing for a fight. She watched Leo orb out quickly, following her command as told.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He said softly keeping his distance.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should believe you?" Piper retorted back calmly.

"No, I'm here to help you. See there is this demon that is after Paige..."

Piper saw Phoebe and Leo come in from the corner of the room. Piper had to smirk at Phoebe's half buttoned shirt knowing maybe it was bad timing for her.

Phoebe ran beside her sister but raised an eyebrow at her while noticing that the man was not frozen.

"What's the dilemma Sis?" Phoebe asked clearly annoyed.

"I actually think he is here to help us." What he said had actually made some sort of sense and if he could just explain a little further, she would be positive that he was telling the truth. "He said there is a demon after Paige, which is true because well, demons are usually after us but, Pheebs he didn't say the Charmed Ones. He just said her." she whispered while acknowledging that this man hadn't made any alerting movements, yet. "We have one after Avery one after Paige adds another demon to our long list of clients."

"But how do we know he's not the demon?" Phoebe said through a cheeky smile which she was directing at the man.

"Well, he rang the doorbell. What demon does that?"

"Nicholas." Phoebe retorted smartly.

"Hey, he doesn't count!"

"Well, are you guys just going to keep whispering about me or, are we going to talk?" The man cut in rather rudely.

"We're talking but first answer this. Who the hell are you?" Phoebe returned his rudeness, earning her a light elbow in her side.

"I am Mikel Johnson." He said holding his hand out only to realize no one was going to shake it. "I and Paige knew each other in High School." He looked down as he scratched the top of his head nonchalantly. "Man, we were bad asses back then." He then looked back up while playing cool by leaning against the doorway. "But a couple of days ago when I was demon hunting, there was this group of demons and they seemed to be having this…meeting that was all about Paige."

"You're a witch?"

"I'm a wizard thanks, and not the bad kind."

"So what happened, Mister Wizard?" A really annoyed Phoebe asked.

"I was so concentrated on the conversation I didn't hear the others demons behind me and then Bam! I'm passed out in a dark ally." He smiled at the women. "I'm Kind of lucky that I'm not dead, but for some reason I think they need me."

"Well what were they saying?"

"Basically they need to find her." Mikel shrugged. "That's why I was working so hard to find her and that's how I ended up here. Glenn said this is where her sisters live, which I am assuming is you two."

"You must really care about her, Paige I mean." Phoebe said sweetly.

"Yeah, we were bad asses but Paige is still the best person I've ever known…I mean I love her. She was always so nice to me. In fact she was one of the few people who didn't judge me or call me stupid because of my dyslexia. She was she is perfect." Then he looked up with determination. "That's why we need to find that demon. I'm your bait."

"Well sorry to bust your bubble buddy but Phoebe and I already banged up your little friend."

"But there are more… It's not just one demon it's many."

"Well, I guess that's how I'm going to be spending my day."

"Umm, if you don't mind can I see Paige? Glenn said she might be at work but she wasn't so maybe…"

"Leo!"Piper called once again. She knew he had exited out of the room to cater to Paige when the conversation had started. It made her happy and sad at the same time. It made her happy knowing how good a father he could be to a child but it made her sad knowing that, a baby is not something she can give to him. And as much as she wants a baby, right now was just not the right time. Her body just doesn't want to cooperate and for that she was angry. But all in all just knowing that she couldn't make him happy made her feel pathetic.

A couple of seconds later Leo came in holding the bubbly girl, who still looked a little bit flustered. Piper hadn't bothered to see if her fever was down but it was clear that the fever was indeed still present.

"Phoebe" Little Paige shouted as she orbed right in front of Phoebe which reminded Piper of another thing. Raising a child would be so hectic. It's not that she wouldn't love that child with all her might but to think that breaking the no witch/whitelighter relationship was a war. To put a child in there would be like World War II. And yes Paige coming into their lives made a gateway to too many possibilities, but then again Paige was a secret child all of her life. Piper didn't want her child to be undercover, having to keep their powers locked up. She didn't want them to have to think about which demon will be coming next or when the monsters will be coming from up under the bed. Then they would have to be burdened with not having a normal life. They won't have the ability to be normal, to live and that's all Piper wants. She wants to have kids she really does, but there are so many risk and fears that come with that. So many things that could harm them and if they did she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Paige seemed to remind Piper of all of these things and it only hurt more to realize Leo may never have the chance to get what he really wants, a child.

"Hi, little Paige" Phoebe said while picking up the girl and smirking at Mikel's surprised face.

"That's…That's not Paige…is it?"

"Yup buddy, boy."

"Oh" he looked a little disappointed.

"Well if that's all…" Phoebe looked at Piper daring her to say something else. "I was kind of busy." She said looking at Leo and linking arms with him. She handed Paige to Piper and with a mock salute looked at Leo, telling him it was time to go. "Adios" Phoebe said as the angelic blue lights engulfed the two.

"But you can't leave me here alone you two!" Piper shouted and Paige began to cry.

"Well, um bye, I'll be back when I find more information. If you find any here's my number. Just don't let her out of your sight." He held up a card before he escorted himself out, looking quite frustrated.

That left her alone. And damn it for once in her life she wished today was one of those days when she never had a break. But she gave up on wishes long ago which was why she was stuck with her for the moment, stuck with _little Paige._


	8. A 'little' bit of understanding

**Long time no see. If you could would you review please. If you can could you review really soon because I won't be able to see the reviews after Sunday night. As you can see I have not updated ANY of my stories for a while so don't get mad. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

"Paige, little Paige" Piper found herself calling. _Where could she be?_ She wondered. She had only let her down for a second, then poof she was gone in a flurry of blue and white lights. Piper knew she was in the house though, she was positive. Maybe she was playing hide and seek was the thought that occurred to her even though she had searched about everywhere. Then she realized she had searched everywhere but her room. She ran up the stairs urgently, not wanting Paige to mess up anything. Opening the door quickly she found Paige on the floor just staring. She was just sitting there staring straight ahead to what seemed like nothing. Finally Piper turned her head to what Paige was looking at. She was surprised at the picture. It was a picture of her and her sisters. Prue was in the middle with Phoebe and Piper on either side all of them soaking wet.

Piper had remembered that day. It was her birthday and they had gone out for a picnic at the park. Unfortunately before they could finish eating it started to rain, making them soaked. They had taken that picture under the Quake pillars.

Piper noticed Paige was only looking at Prue. Her face showed curiosity and amusement accompanied by a little sadness.

"Who is that?" she said pointing to Prue. Her head turned to the side adorably as if to look at it from another angle.

"That's my…our sister." She stuttered out. Piper took the picture off of the low table and sat down beside Paige. She let Paige's fingers feel over it and watched as the little one looked longingly upon it.

"She looks pretty and you do too. You look happy."

She looked into Paige's brown eyes which were a big difference between Prue's ice blue eyes. "I did look happy didn't I?" Suddenly Piper had an eager urge to ease the young girl's sadness.

"She is pretty." Paige repeated once again and Piper could actually see Paige when she looked at her. No not little Paige, but Paige. How she could long for someone she didn't know, someone whom she had never talked to with such desperation, Piper didn't understand. She did understand the feeling of desperation, to want something so bad that it consumed you but for Paige to feel such want for her… for their sister, at the moment confused Piper. What confused her more was how Paige was able to understand; with Paige being little the thought of getting to know her was useless. But Piper noticed differences in her behavior if only just seconds ago. Her knowledge was not of a two year old, it seemed like the information was hers only in a lesser more compressed way like to fit an image of a two year old. It was strange but it seemed to be true. Though she had to face the fact and admit it, she liked little Paige better than adult Paige herself because then she didn't have to be constantly reminded of what she wanted so badly but couldn't have, Prue.

If she had a dime for every time Prue's named rolled unto her tongue these past couple of weeks, she would be rich. And every single time she thought about Prue questions popped up. Some that occurred were: "Why _did she have to leave? Why had I been so stupid not to realize the importance of my sister, of my rock_? _Why had it taken Prue's death to realize just how important Prue was to me? Was she no more than someone just there to take care of me? Was that all she was? Did I only use Prue for my own self-righteousness or was she only my pet?_ To think that she used her over and over again aimlessly without mercy with the thought of "She's my big sister she would do anything for me" Made her want to vomit. She was useless she wasn't worthy of living and the more she thought of it, the more she believed it. It was the more she wished the tables could have been turned. She wished that Prue was here instead of her and she believed she didn't deserve to be here. She had taken her sister for granted and look where Prue was now, _gone_. It was too late to say once last I love you. It was too late to say I'm sorry for taking you for granted. It was just too late.

Piper watched Paige's face turn to look at her and in her eyes she found sympathy, Paige's sympathy. Also in her eyes Piper could see longing and desperation, the feeling of insecurity and misunderstanding, the feeling of lost.

Piper had remembered that face. It was that painted expression that she saw the first day she had met Paige. She missed Prue, she missed her. It seemed impossible but, Piper knew Paige missed her, Prue. It was crazy, it was confusing, it just didn't make sense but, Piper knew Paige missed her…their sister. Piper's eyes stayed pointed on Paige's face. Unlike Phoebe, Paige was a closed book and her feelings were so vague that those feelings were an educated guess. Paige's body convulsed slightly and Piper acknowledged that pain her eyes. Paige laid her body down onto the floor and rolled herself in a ball but she kept quiet as she continued to stare at the picture.

The position Paige was in reminded her of the fever that Phoebe had talked about. She had forgotten so easily and that bothered her. Paige looked perfectly fine a minute ago, but knows her silent body looked utterly distressed. She wondered why Paige didn't say anything. Piper placed a hand on Paige's face and immediately Paige flinched. Piper felt the warmth radiating off of the girl's body and instantly wanted to ease the pain.

"Ok, come here Missy." Piper said while she lifted Paige up. Surprisingly she received no protest. "Tell me what is wrong."

Paige cuddled painfully into Piper's chest. _Why won't she tell me what is wrong? _Piper thought.

The warmth coming from Paige's body caused her to sweat, making her more worried. The girl was tired though and she acknowledged that. She looked at the time. It was around noon and she knew around this time Leo or Phoebe would be coming through the door for lunch. She went into Phoebe's old room and placed Paige under the covers. She began to protest as Piper pulled the covers over her.

"Hot" she breathed out. Her legs sprawled out while she tried to remove the cover from her body. Unfortunately Paige's little arms could not withstand Piper's adult ones and she soon had to succumb to what felt like a torturous treatment.

"I know sweetheart but this will help." Piper rushed to the bathroom to get a cold cloth to place on Paige's forehead. When she returned Paige was restlessly sleeping. Something had hit her, and it hit her fast.

Seeing that Paige was sleeping, she went downstairs to call Phoebe. The phone rang three times before Phoebe answered.

"Qué Pasa?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige is sick again and I don't exactly know what is wrong."

Phoebe sighed; she was having such a good day off. No job, no demons, just she and Cole. Of course she and Piper would have to help Avery and get Paige back to normal but still the thought of a day off felt good. "I'll be on my way"

"Ok"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Just as she hung up Piper heard a loud noise. It wasn't just one loud sound it was many loud noises and her mind went automatically to Paige. She ran up the stairs. The door was closed and that was not how she left it. She tried to open the door but it was locked. The urgency to get to Paige was stronger than the worry of how long it would take to repair the door so she blew it up. When she opened the door a masked man was surging purple lightning into the girl and Paige's mind looked blank as her body wiggled and squirmed. The red ring around her neck held her up but it was making her out of breath. Things were flying, paper, shoes, sheets; they were all consumed in bright blue lights in an attempt in defense. Paige's brain tried to process a scream but she couldn't. Paige was in shock, her body contorted, her breathing shortened and, the sweat cascaded down her face.

Piper tried to blow him up, but every time she tried a shield arose making her power only fracture it. She looked at Paige again. She was more than just scared her body was breaking down and she knew that if she didn't do something Paige would lose it.

Piper mustered up all her strength as the anger she was feeling passed through her veins. _I'm not losing another person. _She thought. She felt the power in her hands and she flicked them with so much might the veins in her hands popped, so that you could see them through her skin.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Sister" She yelled and as she said the world Sister the demon's shield broke and the force threw him back. Piper wasn't finished with him yet. She flicked her hands out, diminishing both of the demon's arms. She was about to finish him off when the demon shimmered out. Her heart sunk and the ring dissipated from Paige's neck but the girl still convulsed. She fell beside Paige and watched as the girl's breath still shook with fear. Piper let the fear escape her body as she engulfed Paige in a hug and before she could realize it she was crying.

She was crying out all the pain, she was crying out all the worry, she was crying out her sister's loss and thought of losing another. It was because everything around her resulted in death did the though hit her. _Paige could die, she shouldn't be here._ It never occurred to her that she could be the reason to Paige's end. Paige didn't belong here. The pain would consume her and make her bitter and Paige had so much life to live. This only made Piper cry more. _Prue had so much life to live._ She thought once again letting her sister's name roll out into her thoughts. She held Paige close in complete protection. She couldn't lose anyone else.

Paige's breathing had regulated and Paige looked at Piper with sincerity before she placed her miniature finger on Piper's face and wiped it away. "Please don't cry."

Piper looked down at Paige once again and she hugged her tighter. "Ok" Piper said and she stopped and let herself and the sick girl be rock back in forth as she felt comfort in rocking. Because once upon a time Prue had rocked her back and forth just as she did to Paige now.


	9. Understanding Phoebe the Gene-ous

**A/N thanks for the wonderful reviews and glad you guys are still with me. Keep it up; they really do help especially when I'm feeling lazy but, as long as you guys remind me I'll try to get my chapters up ASAP.**

Piper looked at her little sister remorsefully. She had been so cruel to her, not even thinking of how she felt. It hurt to realize she could be so cold to her own flesh and blood. It hurt because she knew she could have handled the situation better. She used their sister's death as an excuse, a pitiful, distasteful, and, unworthy excuse not much more different than a lie. It was the thought that at some point she had hated her baby sister and at the same time Paige showed no negativity towards her. Paige had dealt with her attitude with poise and grace and it occurred to Piper just how independent her little sister was and how dependent Piper was herself. As Paige lay quietly in her arms all she had to do was think, but then again her sister wasn't sleeping as peacefully as she thought.

She felt her sister's body tense up and watched as the youngest charmed one began to cough restlessly. Her miniature body convulsed with an endless aggression as if a volcano had just set her off. Tears welled from Paige's eyes while the pain engulfed her. Then quickly Paige dispensed her bile carefully onto Piper's shoes.

Piper's attention was still on her baby sister despite the terrible smell whose source was coming from her shoes. Paige was screaming awfully loud and worry consumed Piper as she wondered how the hell she was going to help her little sister. She couldn't seem to hush her sister's cries and the more she tried the more pain filled Paige's eyes. This was much more than a fever, this was an internal hell and Piper knew it.

"Make it stop!" Paige screamed. It was such a desperate plea that Piper felt much remorse for not being able to do anything.

"Ok Honey" she said even though she had no idea how to do that but she was going to try.

This time not ignoring her shoes she cautious took her feet out of her shoes, thanking god she had had sneakers on instead of heels. With Paige crying into her shoulder Piper took of her socks and placed Paige on the bed.

She looked at her sister's pain filled eyes and knew this was demonically linked. The bastard of a demon had done something to her.

Almost as if on cue the Halliwell manor doors opened and the sound of quickened yet gentle feet ran up the stairs which belong to her sister.

"Oh honey" Phoebe said looking down at the youngest of the three. "Missy, what is going on here?" Phoebe picked Paige up before placing her under the covers.

"Hot" she literally screamed at Phoebe. "Stop, Stop, Stop, and Stop" she kicked and punched and yelled while having to take continuous breaths in order to keep her body in line. Her energy was fading quickly but she refused to stop screaming. "Too hot" she yelled crying hard. Like most kids crying for a long time caused kids to get sick and exactly as expected, Paige dump a load of vomit on Phoebe's old bedroom floor. Of course since Paige already had thrown up minutes before there wasn't much to throw up but, still Piper and Phoebe couldn't help but become extremely worried as they watched their little sister.

Phoebe picked Paige up along with the blanket as she began to rock her little sister. To her dismay that strategy wasn't working at all it only made the girl more nauseous. Piper who had disappeared only minutes before came back with some pine mixed with water in a bucket along with a rag in one hand and in the other she held a box of tissues.

"Any luck?" Piper asked even though she already knew the answer, no.

Phoebe just responded with a glare while she did the rock and bounce as Paige seemed to have no pause button when it came to crying. The smell of the room didn't help either, even as Piper began cleaning up the vomiting mess that was her shoes.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked. She was so used to being the youngest. Moments like these, especially with children so young didn't pop up a lot and she wasn't use to being in this position.

Clearly pinning Paige down to the bed didn't work. They couldn't take her temperature because Paige refuse and the pain that had engulfed Paige had only made her more resistant. Piper only wished Paige would trust her more but then again _why would she?_ Piper thought.

"Say a spell Phoebe, something." Piper didn't quite yell but replied agitatedly to her sister.

"My wish is your command." She said smartly before continuing.

"Uh….uh

What is wrong make it right

Take the pain that's in my sight

Uh…When I clap my hand's she'll win the fight

And bid a restful peaceful…good night?"

If the situation had been different Piper would have laughed. Phoebe clapped her hands as soon as she finished.

"Phoebe?" Piper questioned. She felt a strong urge to just mock her sister but decided against it as she realized the silence. "It worked?"Piper asked surprised despite her knowledge of how it did effectively work.

"Of course it worked." She said cockily. "Didn't you know your sister was a genius?" She teased.

"Of course I knew" She said while looking distastefully at her shoes. They really were nice shoes.

"I see Paige pulled off the LSEC" Phoebe laughed out as she looked at her sister's shoes. LSEC was code for Little Sister Extreme Cry aka bile, referring to how when they were younger they would always find some way to destroy something of Prue's with their vomit.

"Remember when I threw up on Prue's shoes the day before prom." Piper laughed out.

"Yeah Paige would have loved that." Phoebe looked down at the now youngest with longing. "You know, we missed so much of her life, 24 years. I have a little sister, we have a little and we didn't even know it. I mean we were deprived 24 years of her life. We missed so many important things like her first day of middles school, and her 8th grade dance and what about prom. We missed so much."

Now Piper understood why Phoebe had instantly become attached to the youngest. She had found a missing piece of herself; something that she had naturally missed, a little sister.

"We'll make up for it." Piper said sternly.

"What if we don't?" Phoebe asked.

"We will" she paused. "Now clean those spots up. I did my share." Piper said while throwing the rag at Phoebe which she dodged playfully.

"Ew, nope, you're the oldest, oldest get's cleaning duty."

"Then what will you do?"

"To the book of Shadows" she whispered in a super hero voice since she did not want to wake Paige up before she ran up the stairs.

"Phoebe" Piper half yelled half whispered. She let a smile come across her face. "_Phoebe_" _Maybe she would make a good Gene. _


	10. Gas-lighting Without the Gas

**A/N Hey guys Happy New Year. I really don't like this chapter but it was the best version out of like ten, literally. Sorry for the long wait. It's really because I have had a charmed ideal for a new story in my head since November of last month and I really want to post it but I don't know if I should. The story's summary is on my profile page and it's called "**_**Julian**_**". The other reason is because I have been hypnotized by this story called "The Greatest Power" which you should check out. You probably should check out my Profile Page if you want to know about new charmed stories that will be coming this year. Anyway here you go. If you have any ideas let me know.**

_The room was so bright, so terribly bright. Paige's only thought was to escape it. It just didn't feel right. Not to mention that the voices that were escaping from the light only scared her more. She wanted to leave but there was nowhere to go but forward so that's where she proceeded. She walked blindly for what seemed like hours to her short unstable legs to the point where she was almost crying when finally she bumped into a door. Its brown wood stuck out from the white that surrounded her although her eyes struggled to adjust. Then lethargically Paige stood up on her tippy-toes and lodged the door open. _

"_Oh hi, Paige" A calm Piper said to the frightened little girl."You look so tired Missy. Why don't you come lay down." Paige reluctantly followed Piper's command as she dragged her small feet across the carpet that lay on the unknown room's floor. As Paige slowly made her way to the couch where Piper sat, she watched her sister's face change drastically as she came nearer and nearer. "Well Paige you've made a big mess." Paige shook her head vigorously in a no gesture. "No? Look at the big mess you made." Paige turned around and to her two year old dismay all she could see was a trail of red, a lot of red. "You just keep messing up Paige. You're a very bad girl!" Piper yelled at the frightened two-year old who was her sister. Then almost suddenly as Piper's change of mood appeared it disappeared as a smile replaced Piper's growl. "Bye Paige." Piper quirked before she disappeared into the bright lights in which Paige had appeared._

"_But Piper" Paige cried out. She didn't want to be left alone. _

"_Piper won't save you sweetheart." A voice called out. "No one will."_

"_Piper, Piper!" She yelled after the disappeared form over and over again. It was her greatest nightmare came to life: Being forgotten, being forgotten, and being abandoned. _

Ten hours.

Ten hours of screams.

Ten hours of endless restless screams.

Ten hours off wrestling for her sister's attention. Ten hours of trying to wake her sister from what was supposed to be a peaceful slumber but was the terrifying creation of release know as the nightmare.

Ten hours of Complete and utter helplessness while her youngest sister endlessly called her name in pain once again.

Phoebe was upstairs in the book trying to concentrate although she was sure she could still hear their sister's scream even from up there. Piper although aggravated allowed herself to sit patiently by her sister's side while she screamed out her name pleadingly. It was heartbreaking to see her sister in pain but had no way of easing her young sister's pain but as her sister called her name for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour she cooed to her.

God it felt like all one big rush. With Paige and the guest appearances not to mention the innocent Avery who they still were yet to help.

"Piper" Paige whimpered as sweat cascaded down her face trying to cool the small body.

"It's okay honey. I'm right here."

Piper went to touch her half sister tenderly but just as it had done hours before the touch only caused Paige more pain. Paige began orbing in and out making her breath short and rapid.

"Your okay Paige." Piper cried out in a trembling voice. "Leo" She called for the umpteenth time. "Damnit Leo you better get your ass down here now!"

Answering her call, Leo floated back down to Earth in his usual blue and white façade of orbs.

"Hi Piper I…"

"Where the hell have you been? Where already vulnerable because Paige is you know, but now you won't answer my call."

"Piper"

"And what if a demon were to attack, what then?"

"I would have sensed it. The Elders would have sensed it."

"But what if you had been too late like you were too late to save…" She let her mind wander away from that day, from Prue. "What took you so long anyway?" She spat out coldly.

"I was at a meeting." He sighed out to her, fighting the urge to just take her in his arms and hold her until she was okay.

"You were at a ten hour meeting?" Phoebe interrupted from the hallway. She had been upstairs trying to look for Avery's demon since she wasn't able to look for Paige's.

Leo nodded. "The Elders have been watching the situation. They think that Paige won't wake up because of a demon. Apparently what Mikel said was correct. There is a group of demons pacifically after Paige. One of them you vanquished the other day. Coincidentally Paige has met these demons before. Demons have been in her past as long as they have been in yours. You were lucky to even vanquish Jerome on such short notice."

"Jerome, they have human names now?" Piper rolled her eyes at the ignorance. Luckily for her mood Leo ignored her rhetorical question.

"So you're basically saying that there is a group of demon Nazis after Paige?" Phoebe asked quizzically.

"Yeah but, that's not it. These are upper level demons. These demons are very powerful, so powerful that they need the power of three to be vanquished."

"And since Paige was transformed into an unprotected munchkin it only makes it easier for her to be manipulated." Phoebe inquired. "Well thanks guys." Phoebe said sarcastically to the sky hoping they would hear.

"But Paige is still in there she's just fitting a two year old image. She's curious and active like a two-year old but her likes and dislikes are the same right? So if "rational" Paige is stubborn wouldn't little Paige be just as?"

"See, but I don't think the same rules apply. Paige is sick. Her defenses are literally down and she's not getting any better." Phoebe's eyes showed sorrow and fear and there was nothing mistakable about what that fear was directed at.

"Leo can just heal…"

"I can't Piper." Leo interrupted.

"And why the hell can't you?"She shouted.

"The Elders advised me not to. It's still your job to get Paige back to normal. If I interfere it will defeat the whole purpose."

Piper's menacing growl quieted the room.

Paige's coughs filled the momentary silence that had impregnated the room.

Automatically Piper went to comfort her little sister but as soon as she placed her hand on Paige's back the younger girl's eyes flashed open in fear accompanied by the deafening scream that escaped the girl's mouth. Paige orbed away in fear with the little energy that she had left.

She orbed on top of Leo's feet. She quickly latched onto him. Her body shook against his trembling fear.

"He gonna hurt me again because pwiper…pwiper was mad at me and-and she, see…" She broke out in a coughing fit, blood splattering all over the carpet while she fought to catch her breath.

Leo picked her up and watched as she flinched in pain. Despite the Elders' direct command not to Leo attempted to try and heal her again but the warmth that was supposed to be coming from his hands did not come. In disappointment he looked at her reluctantly closing eyes.

"Don't go to sleep honey." He rubbed her back softly not wanting to disturb whatever may have been hidden under, not just yet. Placing her wet body on the bed he lifted her shirt up slowly, afraid of what he might see. Uplifting her shirt he revealed the source of his expectant fears. He drew his hands away to spare her anymore pain. He wanted to cover her body back up. He didn't want to see anymore. He didn't want to see the black the crawled up and down her stomach like a poisonous ant that was racing back and forth aimlessly. "You guys need to go…."

"To the book of shadows" Phoebe called sadly.

"Seems like the phrase of the day." Piper slipped a glance at her sister before storming up to the attic. She wasn't going to lose another sister even if she had to go to hell and back just to make it clear.


End file.
